Chica (FNAF)
Chica is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she, along with the other animatronics, will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Apearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen,Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themself. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. FNAF 2 Chica Chica makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the rest of the previous animatronics, who have all gone into disrepair. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the old robot, in favor of Toy Chica. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps, the most disturbing alterations are in the head area: Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like in the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. Like Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie andFreddy Fazbear have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak also is more pointed, like that of an actual chicken and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Behavior Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She will usually begin moving from Night 3 onward, but has a rare chance to make an appearance on Night 2. Chica starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Serviceroom, moving to appear in Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Category:FNAF